Henry Gets it Wrong
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Henry fears his favorite wishing tree will get knocked down.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Henry Gets it Wrong" from Season 12. Enjoy and comment.**

The Sodor Wishing Tree is a very old tree. It's older than anyone on the Island of Sodor.

Some say that's it's the oldest thing on Sodor.

All the engines and children enjoy making wishes by the tree, especially Henry.

He thinks the wishing tree is special and magical.

Everytime he passes the tree, he whistles.

One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. He had bad news.

"A horrible storm struck Sodor last night." he boomed. "The Sodor Wishing Tree was hit by lightning."

All the engines gasped, but Henry was the most upset of all.

"Some special woodmen are arriving at Brendam Docks." continued Sir Topham Hatt. "Herry, you are to take them to the wishing tree at once. They have to be back at Brendam Docks by teatime, when their boat leaves."

Henry knew this was an important job.

"Yes sir!" said Henry as he puffed away at warp speed.

At a junction, Henry decided to take the track that passed the wishing tree.

When he arrived at the wishing tree, Edward was there.

He noticed the tree wasn't standing tall anymore. Leaves were gone, and branches were torn down.

"Sometimes, woodmen have to cut tree down." explained Edward.

"Oh no!" gasped Henry.

This made Henry even more upset.

On his way to Brendam Docks, Henry had to stop, because Toby was blocking the line.

Toby had snapped a piston rod.

"I can't get to Brendam if the track is blocked!"

Then, an idea flew into Henry's funnel.

"If all the tracks are blocked, nobody will get to the tree! Then, nobody could cut the tree down!"

Henry was determined.

"I'll take your freight cars for you Toby!" said Henry.

He coupled up to Toby's freight cars, and chuffed back down the track to the wishing tree.

Next, Henry saw Thomas at a signal. He had a long line of empty cars to take to the quarry.

"I can take your freight cars for you Thomas!"

Thomas happily agreed.

So Henry reversed on Thomas's track, and he slowly wheeshed away.

Then, Henry saw Percy at the water tower.

Percy had to take empty bottles of milk to the farm.

"I can take your freight cars for you Percy!" 

"Thank you Henry!" peeped Percy.

Percy brought his freight cars onto the main-line.

Henry coupled up to Percy's freight cars, and puffed away.

Then, Henry saw Emily. She had empty cars to take to the coaling plant.

"I can take your freight cars for you Emily."

"Thank you Henry!" said Emily.

Emily brought her freight cars onto the main-line, and Henry coupled up.

Henry then chuffed happily away.

Now he had the biggest line of freight cars, that any engine could pull.

At last, Henry arrived at the wishing tree.

He left Emily and Percy's freight cars on one track, Thomas's on another, and Toby's onto the Express line.

Now all the lines to the wishing tree, were blocked.

"Now the wishing tree is safe!" exclaimed Henry.

At Brendam Docks, the special woodmen were waiting

Henry hadn't arrived yet, so Salty was asked to take the woodmen.

"Aye aye!" shouted Salty.

Salty tried to get to the wishing tree, but all the tracks were blocked with freight cars!

Henry was feeling pleased with himself.

Then, he heard a buzzing noise. It was Harold the Helicopter.

"Hello Henry!" called Harold. "The woodmen can't get to the wishing tree! They're the only ones that can help! Without them, the tree will be cut down!"

Henry knew he had made a mistake.

"The woodmen are here to save the tree, not tear it down!" thought Henry.

Henry felt terrible.

"Now, I must get things right as fast as I could!"

Henry chuffed away as fast as he could.

Soon Henry delivered all of the freight cars to where they needed to go.

At last, all the tracks were cleared!

Henry collected the woodmen, and set off once again.

The woodmen soon fixed the wishing tree, and soon, the wishing tree was standing tall again.

The wishing tree had been saved!

Then, Henry made a very special wish.

" _I wish the wishing tree will last forever and ever!"_

The woodmen clapped and cheered, and Henry smiled with pride!


End file.
